


Tik Tok

by mischiefmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Happy, Sad, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy
Summary: An AU in which Scorpius and Albus teaches Draco a Tik Tok dance and he secretly enjoys it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Tik Tok

“Hello?” Draco shouted through the house as he stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off, he placed his brief case on the table and hung his long, black coat on the coat stand. Draco caught sight of his wife’s armchair and sent it a smile while he blew a kiss in the same direction, he trapsed through his house on looking for Scorpius. 

He paused at the bottom of the stairs before shouting up it, “Scorp, I’m home!” No reply came. “Scorpius?” 

He started to panic a little. Scorpius always answered his replies when he shouted his name, why wasn’t he answering? Where had he got to? Had he run away? Had he left him alone? Draco started to fret more and more, he hated the feeling of not knowing where Scorpius was-it was his duty to protect him and not knowing where he was panicked and worried Draco, he didn’t want to be left alone again. 

“Pull yourself together.” Draco hissed at himself before walking up the elegant staircase on the hunt for his son. As he ventured passed portraits of his wife and son, holidays that they had been on and general pieces of beautiful and priceless artwork he heard an echo of a sound which sounded extremely familiar; he continued up the stairs and followed the sound which led him to Scorpius door. 

“Albus, stop it! You’re not doing it right!” Scorpius shouted.

“Well you’re in the wrong position, Scorp!” A muffled sound of Albus Potter’s voice appeared through the cracks of Scorpius’ door.

“See..I told you..OUCH. ALBUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“ALBUS SERVERUS POTTER, IF YOU DON’T GET OF ME RIGHT NOW I WON’T BE AFRAID TO HEX YOU.” Scorpius screeched, with that Draco gripped onto Scorpius’ door handle and barged into the room to find Scorpius lying on the floor holding his foot and Albus on top of him where he too had fell.

“What the heck is going on here?” Draco looked and spoke at them sternly. 

“Mr Malfoy, hi!” Albus smiled at Draco whilst he was still on top of Scorpius.

“Nice to see you, Albus.” He smiled and nodded at him before looking inquisitively as to why Albus why lying on top of Scorpius.

Albus heaved himself up and pulled Scorpius up with him, “Thanks.” Scorpius smiled at him whilst still rubbing his toe.

“Dad! When did you get back?” He limped over to Draco and embraced him in a tight hug which Draco returned.

“A few minutes ago..can I just ask..what is going on in here?” Draco looked at both Scorpius and Albus in confusion.

Albus piped up from the background, “Oh we’re making a Tik Tok!”

Draco looked from Scorpius to Albus and back to Scorpius with a look on his face as if to say ‘I have no idea what you just said but I’ll nod and smile to be polite.’

“What’s a Tok Tik?” Draco crossed his arms before noticing the muggle communication contraption in the corner. 

Scorpius shook his head, “Dad, it’s a Tik Tok.” He was definitely feeling second hand embarrassment.

Draco chuckled, “Scorp, I’m old, I don’t understand these terms that you cool kids are using.”

“You’re not old, Mr Malfoy!” Albus smiled at him.

“Bless you, Albus.”

“Firstly, Dad, please don’t use the term cool kids again.” Scorpius looked at the floor, definitely feeling embarrassed.

“And secondly, you do dances and different trends and things on a 60 second video. It’s partly for a Muggle Studdies assignment.” 

“We were trying to learn a dance called Renegade but Scorp was in the wrong position and ended up stubbing his toe, falling and pulling me down with him.” Albus let out a slight laugh.

Scorpius turned to face Albus, “Hang on, you did half of it wrong!” 

The two boys began to squabble over who was doing Renegade right and Draco put a quick stop to the argument, “Woah, hold your horses. Surely it can’t be that hard?”

“Well, not if you’re clumsy like Scorpius.” 

“Or if you can’t get it at all right like Albus.” Scorpius fired back. 

Albus immediately had a spark of a thought, “What if your dad gets involved and does it with us?”

Scorpius looked at Albus before looking at Draco, “Really, I..” 

Draco cut him off, “I mean, I’ll give it a go!”

“Brilliant!” Albus smiled whilst Scorpius sighed. 

Both Albus and Scorpius taught Draco the routine to Renegade, which he surprisingly picked up very quickly, but once it came to trying it to the song that was a completely different story.

“Dad, you’re meant to go left first not right.” Scorpius groaners,

“It’s just a little tricky that’s all, I haven’t danced in awhile you see. I used to be a proper groover when I was younger.” Scorpius just stared at Draco before shaking his head, Draco himself was starting to lose his patience.

“This is ridiculous. Who would come up with such a stupid thing? Tok Tik. If you wanted a clock, I would have been more than happy to get you one with an extra tick tock enchantment.” He started lose his temper.

“Right, lets do it one last time and then we will call it quits.” Albus diffused the slight tension in the air, both Scorpius and Draco nodded and got into their position. 

After another 5 minutes of doing Renegade and arms flinging about in all directions -on Draco’s behalf, they ended up getting a shot which was worthy enough to post but it did have Draco sticking his face in front of the camera when he gave up half way through.

“Well that’s the best we’re gonna get.” Scorpius sighed whilst looking at the Tik Tok.

“I can now officially say I have ventured out into the world of Tik Tok, thanks for the offer boys.” Draco smiled at both Albus and Scorpius before turning to walk out of the room.

“We’ll be down in a minute, Dad!” 

“Ok, Scorp!” Draco shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs chuckling on his way down before he turned into the living room and taking a seat in his arm chair. 

Draco himself had a phone so he decided to download the app to checkout to what the whole hype was.

“A username?” Draco pondered for a second.

“TheMalfoy1”

“Password?” He pondered again and typed ‘AstoriaMalfoy37’

After he signed up, Draco began looking through his ‘For You’ page and completely understood the hype for the app, video of dogs, other fellow wizards and a few baking videos which he saved to try out another day! He thought for a moment before typing in Scorpius’ name in the search bar, ‘ScorpHMalfoy’ and there popped up his account with his recent Tik Tok. Draco smiled at the recent one which he participated but the thing he loved most of all was seeing the happiness on his sons face when he was making these videos with his best friend. Draco was happy to see him happy. 

Draco scrolled back up to the video in which he participated in and turned his phone screen towards Astoria’s chair. 

“Look Astoria! I’m doing a Tik Tok!” He smiled at the phone whilst he kept the screen facing towards his wife’s chair.

“Maybe I’ll do another one with Scorp sometime!” Draco sighed a happy sigh.   
  


Once the video was over he sat back in his own chair and continued to scroll through Tik Tok coming up with what dance he wanted to try out next. 

Draco Malfoy, Tik Tok Star.   



End file.
